


In the Middle of the Night

by yixingscat



Series: The ChanBaek Chronicles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, forgive me please, honestly i dont know why i wrote this, mentions of mpreg, ok maybe im slightly ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingscat/pseuds/yixingscat
Summary: baekhyun is awoken by his heat. chanyeol makes love to him under the light of the moon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: The ChanBaek Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written smut out of a chaptered story and posted it under my username, i've done it two times before but anonymously and with a different ship, so...here we are. i hope you enjoy, sorry for any mistakes!!

baekhyun wakes up to a burning sensation in his stomach, one that stems deep, _deep_ down within him, primal and all sorts of lewd. it's the kind of burning that makes him wet, the kind that reminds him of blood rushing south at just a mere wave of the pungent, indisputable scent of his _mate_ wafting from the figure beside him. it has him pulled from his peaceful slumber, jerked from his unmoving state, and ready to _fucked_.

sweat rolls down his brow, his toes curl, his hands ball into fists with each nail digging painfully into the skin of his palms. the heat of the room due to the approaching days of winter is no help and only makes him hotter, needier, and readier. 

chanyeol, however, is still sleeping beside him, his wide, naked chest rising and falling with his every breath. he looks delectable even in his unaffected stupor, even with his hair strung in every direction possible and each loud snore that leaves his mouth, or maybe that's just baekhyun's unplanned heat talking.

either way, he knows he needs this man, _right now_. 

he pulls off the covers, feeling the warmth of the air only egg his arousal on. all he can think of doing is having his husband fuck him, bury that fat, hot cock so deep in him that he can feel every slam in right in his womb. he wants to be so full of cum that the liquid causes a swell in his stomach, no doubt making him full with potential children. getting pregnant is not something they've had luck in, they have tried so many times, but it always ends up with an 'i'm so sorry' from the pack's resident physician, yixing, saying that there's nothing odd or infertile about the omega nor the alpha, just that it will take time. but with time comes impatience, and it's safe to say that baekhyun is more than impatient at this point in time. 

baekhyun ends up seated on his slumbering alpha's lap, grinding desperately against the bulge beneath his round bottom. his alpha is only wearing boxers, making the process all the more easier for baekhyun when his carnal instincts consume him and he won't give a single fuck whether his alpha is at all conscious and will ride the man's towering cock into next week. 

the omega repeatedly rolls his hips down on the bulge, feeling his underwear becoming soaked with uncontrollable omega slick. he curses his alpha for being such a heavy sleeper, but bites his lips with hope when he feels the man stir at one good snapping of his wide hips. 

chanyeol is awake in seconds, first becoming defensive because he's an alpha, and alpha's do not handle getting abruptly awoken by anything whatsoever since their instincts are sharp and always half-aware, which is the only bright side to his husband's ability of sleeping through a hurricane. but in a second he sees his mate sitting atop his lap, grinding down relentlessly against his sensitive cock. he feels everything. every grind and every small whine they elicit from the smaller is fuel in his veins. 

one whiff of the omega's prominent scent gives him an indication of what is happening--his omega is going into heat in the middle of the night and needs chanyeol to help him. 

"fuck, baby," he groans, feeling his cock begin to harden even further, and he's aware of it this time. the alpha moves to grabs those gorgeous hips, guiding his omega down with each grind. "i-- _shit_ , when did this start?" 

baekhyun whines, gritting his teeth. "i-i woke up a few minutes ago...fuck, chanyeol, i need you. i'm so hot," he supplies, grinding down even harder on chanyeol's erection as he notes he's made his alpha completely hard, the feeling even better now as there's at least some friction on his own small cock. 

"i know, baby," chanyeol replies, feeling breathless. "come here." he leans up, cupping the omega's face in his large hands, pulling baekhyun closer. their lips touch almost innocently, but it doesn't last long as chanyeol grinds up against baekhyun, making their kisses become more hot and heavy, with less cleanness and more tongue. 

"oh god, chanyeol, fuck me...now, p-please!" baekhyun cries, fists clenching against the alpha's chest. 

chanyeol obliges, pushing baekhyun onto his back on the bed and pouncing on him, towering over his small body with his own huge one. his lips relocate themselves on baekhyun's neck, sucking at his mating mark left on the otherwise unblemished skin, traveling up and down the column until he's smack on top of that precious sweet-spot located behind baekhyun's ear. it only makes the omega louder. 

after managing to slip baekhyun's shirt off (which is actually chanyeol's), chanyeol laps at the skin of his collarbones, leaving marks in every dip and on the ridge of every beautifully prominent bone. he maps his way down the smaller's chest, sucking on the rosy nubs that are swollen with need and desperation, occupying each one separately with his mouth and playing with the other to get nothing but the sheer satisfaction that he, as an alpha, gets from pleasuring his omega, his mate for life. 

"c-chanyeol, please hurry..."

as he nears his mate's lower half, the scent of his omega's sweet, aromatic slick catches his nostrils and practically pulls him down by a nonexistent leash. at first touch, he can feel that his omega is soaking wet. the thick, translucent, _tempting_ cream has leaked down baekhyun's thighs and has covered the better half of his panties, which barely conceal his hard, small cock. 

chanyeol's not sure if it's him or his unmanageable wolf that opts to make nothing of the omega's panties and rips them off right there on their bed, throwing the ripped fabric across the room in the major surging of his primal instincts due to the aroma of baekyun's slick. he doesn't doubt that once baekhyun returns to a much more collected state and is not as needy as he is now, the omega will fuss at him for being so careless since he has no clue where in the room they went and they just happened to be baekhyun's favorite pair of panties. 

after that he dives right in, monstrous hands grabbing the thick thighs of the omega, finding pleasure in the way the fat can be seen from in-between each of his fingers, beautiful, soft skin on display for the alpha and the alpha only. he spreads baekhyun's legs, leaning down to come face-to-face with the omega's pleading entrance. he watches as slick drips from the pink hole, the same slick that has covered the entirety of baekhyun's inner-thighs, his taint, and has started pooling on the sheets. 

he can't even stop himself from thirsting, going right ahead and stuffing his face in the smaller's ass. he licks at the entrance, reveling in the loud cries of the omega, some just moans and others chants of _no, no, i want more, please, give me_ _more_... 

but chanyeol doesn't stop. he keeps going, drinking up all that his omega biologically has to give, licking over that pink and tight entrance, feeling it flutter beneath the flat of his tongue. so, so needy as it tries to pull him in when both he and baekhyun know it wants well more than just his tongue. but he gives in anyway, burying his tongue in the smaller's ass. he thrusts it in and out, feeling baekhyun shutter helplessly beneath him, gorgeous hands buried in the alpha's hair, pushing him further and further. 

all chanyeol can do is try his hardest to make it better and better with each stripe of his tongue over the walls of the omega's insides, tasting the sweet slick on his tongue, pulling out and making out with omega's entrance as if it was his lips he was absolutely devouring. 

baekhyun feels on top of the world, keening at every movement of the alpha's tongue deep inside and arching his back, but it's still not enough. baekhyun is in heat, his body is succumbing to its need to be knotted and impregnated. he needs more than this. he doesn't need strokes of a hot, wet muscle inside of him, he needs the sliding of an alpha's cock in his ass, creating delicious friction against his pleading walls. he doesn't need the alpha's spit inside him, he needs the alpha's warm cum filling him up to the brim. 

"alpha, p-please...your cock, i need it--ah!" he cries out when the alpha pulls his tongue out and sucks on his rim, making him convulse as he feels his stomach coil, pulling him closer and closer to the euphoria that is the orgasm he so desperately needs while in heat. chanyeol continues sucking, _hard_ , the blunt of his teeth nibbling lightly at the puckered skin of his entrance, rolling his rim between his teeth. " _fuck_ , alpha, please! give me your knot..."

unexpectedly, one of the alpha's hands travels up his thigh, snaking around it, and curling around his own cock, enveloping his member. "n-no, please!" but the alpha pays no heed and begins jerking the omega off, the lubricant being baekhyun's own thick pre-cum. every stroke of the hand around his erection and the tongue delving in and out of him, as well as the occasional mind-blowing sucks on his rim, makes him even closer. 

chanyeol goes until he finally lets go, spurting cum from his member all over chanyeol's hand and some on his stomach. the alpha stays there, face buried in the omega's ass as he knows more than well what is coming. baekhyun squirts, liquid from inside him leaving his body so powerfully, but chanyeol is there for it all, licking it all up and not allowing it to go to waste. 

baekhyun lays back, blown away from his intense orgasm. while it may have been enough for some omegas, it wasn't for him. he needs his alpha's knot, whether he already had an orgasm or not. 

"baekhyun...?" chanyeol whispers, crawling up from his crouching position in front of baekhyun's ass. 

"fuck me, now," baekhyun commands, his voice unwavering as the endless pool of need in is stomach begins to become deeper, needier. "i need you. knot me, alpha." 

chanyeol nods, climbing up further to kiss baekhyun on his lips, giving the omega a taste of his own juices. he moans in delight, slender hands snaking down the alpha's sinewy body and down to his boxers, urging them off. chanyeol maneuvers, sliding out of his underwear until they lay on the floor with baekhyun's shirt and panties, nowhere to be found. 

he spreads baekhyun's legs, positioning himself between the thick limbs. it doesn't take long until his hard cock is aligned with baekhyun's hole and he's pushing in, the both of them moaning. chanyeol keens at the tightness, the warmth, the wetness that engulfs his sensitive cock, and baekhyun nearly screams at the feeling of being split open by a thick, hot cock, inch by heavenly inch. 

baekhyun finds purchase on chanyeol's shoulders when the taller bottoms out, his cockhead positioned perfectly on baekhyun's prostate. he leaves deep half-moons on the wide expanse of his husband's back when it hits that spot just right, making him throw his head back. he wants to tell the alpha to fucking move, but the taller is waiting far more patiently than him for baekhyun to become adjusted to his girth. well, baekhyun is the one with a huge cock shoved up his ass and in heat, so he can't really do anything about wanting chanyeol to just hurry up and fuck him already. 

but when chanyeol moves, pulling out halfway before slamming right back in, he feels the best he ever has. he feels it so deep as the alpha goes to thrust again, finding a steady pace and ramming in and out of baekhyun to the beat of the omega's melodious moans. baekhyun feels all of it, every slap of the alpha's balls on his ass, every slam of chanyeol's hips against his thighs, the kisses being placed sporadically on his neck that is bared, and pleasurable slide of a throbbing cock in and out of him. 

he screams when the head of chanyeol's cock slams against the entrance of his womb this time, purposefully missing his prostate. he's so sensitive there, so reactive and hyper-aware. he can tell that chanyeol does it with reason, knowing by his husband's grunts in his ear that this is his favorite part; where he gets to touch that soft, velvety part that resides inside baekhyun, where baekhyun will one day carry their children and push them from. 

chanyeol continues his relentless slams back in, spearing baekhyun's pleading hole open over and over again, and ramming back in. baekhyun is positive that he can feel his husband's cock all the way in his throat with how deep he is inside him, never having been thankful more than now that his husband is as long and thick as he is. 

his nails make red ribbons down chanyeol's back as his feels the swelling knot of his alpha pressuring is entrance, slipping in and slipping out, creating lewd noises that resonate through the room. it's never felt better, and baekhyun's sure this time that chanyeol is so deep that there's no way he won't fall asleep tonight pregnant with pups and ready to give birth in nine months. 

chanyeol rests his head in the juncture of baekhyun's neck as his knot becomes larger, tugging at baekhyun's swollen and pink rim while he pulls out. he only goes back in harder, deeper inside his husband than he's sure he's ever been. 

soon, chanyeol's knot becomes so big that he has no choice but to slide in or else he won't be coming in baekhyun tonight. his thrusts become sloppier, just pushing back in as fast and hard as he can, and sighs at the scream baekhyun emits when his swollen knot slips past the tight ring of muscles. baekhyun cums then, his smaller cock shooting white liquid all over his stomach and some on his chest, even on chanyeol's. 

chanyeol can't prepare for it when feels the omega's ass tightening, his rim clenching extremely hard around chanyeol, and then he squirts around chanyeol. the rush of warm liquid around his cock only encourages chanyeol more, so he rocks in to the best of his abilities, pushing himself to completion as baekhyun's womb accepts him. 

chanyeol cums, baekhyun's stomach swelling with the intensity of chanyeol's climax. it all goes in his womb, stretching the soft and velvety walls to their limits, and then the alpha collapses.

sleep consumes baekhyun, his eyes shutting as he's warm and full of his alpha while the man inside him maneuvers them into a comfortable position. 

chanyeol lays one last kiss on baekhyun's temple, lovingly whispering, "i love you, baby. i'll right here tomorrow when you wake up and you need me," knowing full well that in the morning, baekhyun's heat will be even stronger. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna go die now
> 
> the story of how i died the second time:  
> *a whole week after posting this*  
> me:*sees the typo in the summary because i’m apparently very ignorant*  
> me: sHITTT *edits for the third time*  
> me: *dies again*


End file.
